


Ice Eater

by Vegorott



Series: Danti One-Shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I know Anti's pain, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Anti has a habit of chewing on things or just placing them in his mouth. He also loves eating ice and Dark hates it.





	Ice Eater

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who literally does everything that I'm making Anti do (except for other people's fingers because forever alone). I thought it would be a fun idea to write a little story about it.

Anti was a, as he put it, a chewer or sometimes a ‘person who just needs something in his mouth’.

He has to use mechanical pencils since all of his wooden ones had holes in them and after getting a splinter on his tongue, he was forced to switch. Although he has cracked a few of the mechanical ones when he bit down too hard as he got irritated with what he was doing. Dark handles most of the paperwork now. 

His fingers are almost always in his mouth. Most times he would just place the knuckle of his thumb in his mouth and casually roll his tongue along it or suck it when watching a movie. Sometimes he’d find himself gently gnawing on the tips of his fingers, not realizing that he was doing it until Dark took him by the wrist and lowered his arm. 

The tops of bottles aren’t safe from Anti’s teeth if he’s sitting at the table, listening to others talk. Dark’s tried to fix that by not letting Anti use bottles inside of the house, but Anti clicking his teeth against the glass rim made Dark changed his mind. 

Remotes, phones, controllers, stuffed animals, and even Dark’s own hands would end up finding their way inside of Anti’s mouth, either being chewed on or just placed there. Dark usually didn’t care when Anti was sucking or very gently nipping on his fingers but it was not okay when he’s sitting at the Iplier meeting table and trying to have a conversation with Wilford. 

Anti would chew gum but for some reason, it wasn’t usually the right thing that he worked when that need hit. Gum was too soft or it was too sticky, it didn’t sit right in the mouth because of the size and after nearly choking of fifteen pieces of gum, Anti was not willing to go beyond two anymore. 

There have been jokes about buying Anti a chew toy or a teething ring but a good glare from Dark stopped those. Wilford still makes them on the occasion if he catches Anti chewing on the heel of his palm if he was getting bored while sitting at a table and resting his elbow on it. Dark’s glares works on the others very well but they just make Wilford laugh and say that Anti was being adorable and Dark was being even more adorable by being protective. 

Dark didn’t mind working around Anti’s habit that much. He was used to just casually pulling things out of Anti’s mouth without even looking. Asking if something was clean became second-nature to him. The feeling of Anti running his tongue along his finger became normal, unless under certain circumstances and having to keep his nails short and smoothed became a habit. Dark did not want to deal with a pouting Anti again because he scraped the roof of his mouth and having it hurt whenever his tongue touched it. 

There was only one thing that Dark absolutely hated about Anti’s oral fixation is the  _ ice eating. _

Ice trays would be full one moment and then empty the next. Then Anti would be found on the couch, little puddles of water surrounding him and his shirt soaked. Going out to dinner involved Anti crunching on the ice when he ran out of the drink and was waiting for a refill. Dark tried to tell Anti that ice eating was not proper manners at a five-star restaurant that he had to set a reservation months in advance to get in. Anti would sheepishly apologize but end up doing it again moments later when he was listening to Dark speak. This was the one habit Dark has been endlessly trying to break Anti of. He’d order drinks with no ice for both of them. All of the other egos knew that if they were having a party to make sure Anti was not given any ice, although the virus always found a way to get some in his cup and he’d chew it very loudly next to Dark’s ear before running away. Dr. Iplier told Dark that a sign of iron deficiency was craving ice but after running a few tests and giving Anti iron supplements, he still ate ice. Dr. Schneepelstein warned Anti that chewing that much ice was bad for his mouth and after a check-up showing that Anti was fine, he still ate ice. 

One very early morning Dark woke up to find his bed missing a certain virus. Dark yawned and saw that the connected bathroom was empty, making the demon groan as he got out of bed. He walked out of the room and sighed when he saw that the fridge and freezer were open, Anti standing there and a loud crunching coming from him. 

“Anti,” Dark said as he neared his partner. “Are you eating ice?” 

“No,” Anti answered, voice muffled by something in his mouth. He quickly swallowed what was in there. “No.” He repeated in a clearer voice. 

“Why is it that I don’t believe you?” Dark asked as he watched Anti return the ice tray to the freezer. 

“I was just...getting me a-” Anti was cut off by Dark grabbing his wrist and pulling him in, planting a kiss on his lips. Anti gasped a little when Dark pried his mouth open and ran his tongue along his, letting Dark feel the temperature difference. Dark could also feel how cold Anti’s hands were when they held his shoulders, showing that he was getting a little too into the kiss. 

“Now, what have I said about eating ice?” Dark said when they finally parted, loving the flush on Anti’s face. He knew that Anti was enjoying the rush of being caught doing something he knew Dark hated. 

“Not to,” Anti answered in a whisper, a slight smile on his lips. 

“And what are you doing?” Dark asked, hand running along Anti’s body until he reached the virus’ head, fingers rubbing through the hair. 

“Eating it.” Anti chuckled a little, leaning into Dark’s palm. 

“What is ice for?” 

“Cooling drinks.” 

“And for one other thing.” Dark went to the freezer, leaving a slightly confused Anti standing there. Anti’s eyebrows raised and a large grin was on his face when Dark took the ice tray back out and closed the doors. Anti let out a deep chuckle before leaping at Dark, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him. Dark held Anti up with an arm under his rear and walked back to their bedroom. If Anti wanted to play with ice. 

They were going to play with ice. 


End file.
